


所以你和我

by chuzheng



Category: Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21521935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuzheng/pseuds/chuzheng
Relationships: Chase | Mashin Chaser/Shijima Gou
Kudos: 11





	所以你和我

诗岛刚睁开眼的时候是在一个实验室里。  
纯白的房间，冰冷的器具，乱七八糟堆在桌子上的实验报告，在培养罐里沉睡着的怪物，试管没盖上盖子，试剂正咕噜咕噜冒着烟。  
这里是一切悲剧的开端，是潘多拉魔盒被打开的地方。  
但诗岛刚知道真正的实验室已经不是面前这副样子了，在几年战争的蹂躏之后它已经成为了一片废墟，这只是被他在记忆里复原的惨剧前一秒，是被凝固在他精神图景里的画面。  
诗岛刚抬起手，看看自己的手掌，身为哨兵，他明白自己在通常情况下是进不来精神图景的，失去意识的前一秒依稀还有被怪物攻击的记忆，大概是他在战场上暴走，散乱的精神无法承受安抚，所以被人带来了这里。  
不用思考也知道这个多管闲事的家伙是谁。  
实验室并不大，哨兵被限制在这个狭小的房间里感觉无法呼吸，他在无数的资料中构建过它们，闭着眼也能浮现其中的细节，比如即将破碎的培养罐，比如即将摔裂的病毒药剂，一切都将世界推向毁灭。  
就在他的脑海里。  
但先破坏的不是这个静止的房间，从房间外面传来了一声熟悉的鹰啸，有人踢开了门，门狠狠摔出去撞在墙壁上，看上去要散架的姿态，但别说声音了，连尘土都没扬起来，这个凝固的房间好似不会产生任何变化一样。  
不过实际还是有的，踢门的人从外面走进来，在那扇门重新变回封闭状态的前一秒，往这个空间里塞进来第二个带喘气的家伙。向导的苍鹰落到他本人的肩膀上，一人一鹰都没有来别人家精神图景做客的自觉，大踏步走向房间的主人，脸上不见半分闯入私密空间的愧色。  
“刚。”  
诗岛刚听到对方叫自己名字的声音，实验室没活过来，只是他好像听到了自己的钟表重新开始转动，从摇摇欲坠的边缘。  
“至少你也敲个门吧，”诗岛刚有点咬牙切齿：“哪有随便跑到别人精神图景里的向导？”  
但Chase并不是一般的向导，他是被实验觉醒的实验体，在战争开始之后匆匆投入战斗，没有在圣所学习过系统的哨兵与向导知识，根本无法理解一般哨兵与向导的思考回路。  
“你暴走了，刚，”向导面无表情说着大家都知道的解释：“如果不将你带过来你会‘坠井’。”  
但是这和诗岛刚生气并无关系，即使是将他丢在那儿也好，总之接受Chase的帮助这回事，哪怕是失去意识的状况，也足够令他生气。实际上诗岛刚自己也明白，他的情况严重到并不是什么临时安抚就能解决的问题，直到现在他的精神还在逐渐涣散，明明是安静的空间却在摇晃。  
Chase抓住了诗岛刚的手臂，他肩膀上的苍鹰飞起来落到角落里，那眼神和他主人一模一样，茶色的瞳孔又锐利又澄澈。  
诗岛刚找回自己的一点意识，被挂在悬崖边上，他有点不耐烦去看手臂上的手，那双手经过无数次战斗还是白皙异常，好像什么痕迹都没留下一样，所以诗岛刚的声音格外急躁：“做什么？”  
这也是Chase平日里见惯了模样，除了偶尔的深夜，这位临时的哨兵搭档没给过他好眼色。  
Chase的眼睛一眨不眨，在很多时候他都被称为只会机械执行任务的机器人，那双眼睛仿佛能洞穿笑容下的真实一样，令人……难以忍受。  
“塔里已经决定了，”Chase开了口，他的手还牢牢扣在诗岛的手臂上，孜孜不倦让搭档把精神注意放在自己的身上：“刚，你需要和我结合。”  
诗岛刚有被震撼到那么一瞬间。  
对于每个哨兵和向导来说，结合都是慎之又慎的事，不仅仅只是作为互相的屏障，这代表着他们永远无法分离，从此之后是从两个人锁成一个完整个体的存在。  
“你脑子没毛病吧？”诗岛刚不由得做一次医疗室的护士，对于搭档的精神进行慰问。  
但Chase只是看着他，没有一分一毫在说笑的意思。  
“我不会问你意见的，刚。”行动派的向导这么说，他的手里不知道什么时候出现了一副手铐，在诗岛刚还没反应过来之前就将人翻过去，把两只手拷在了身后。  
诗岛刚十分怀疑这里是谁的精神图景，他们两到底谁是哨兵。  
哨兵被不客气的按在了桌子上，大概是因为精神体的缘故，脸撞上桌面的时候没有感觉疼痛，只像是柔软的怀抱。从Chase那里传来的力气大得吓人，诗岛刚被按住了后背却连整个身体都无法动弹，这即使是精神体也足够令人羞愧，身为哨兵的尊严都被踩在脚下。  
更何况看不见脸让诗岛刚觉得恐惧，Chase总是能打乱他所有的常识，现下也是一样，哪有向导跑到哨兵的精神里强行要求结合的？  
没让诗岛刚的不安持续太久，滚烫的手指很快放在了诗岛刚的后颈，Chase的精神体和他本体的温度不一样，炙热到连习惯机甲高热的诗岛刚也产生了不适，触摸感太过于强烈，明明只是在精神图景里，诗岛刚觉得自己的鼻尖都闻到了对方向导素的味道。  
说来可笑，这宛如冰冷雨夜的水腥味，让诗岛刚莫名安心，差点连心灵的防守都没守住。  
手指从裸露的后颈抚摸到了脊背，诗岛刚的外套被扯下了肩膀，从松松垮垮的内搭下很轻易就能摸到皮肤，Chase像是在衡量哨兵的体脂率一样，指尖描绘着精神体上的细小纹路，热度也从被摸过的地方蔓延开来，像是枯草上扔下的火。  
这感觉格外难耐，诗岛刚的精神力不算太强，更别提背后这位是被开发的天才，向导的精神威压从背后宣泄下来沉甸甸压在身上，哪怕这是自己的房间，诗岛刚也做不出其他的反抗，所以他只能咬着牙，扭开头不打算看Chase伸出的手。  
其实精神结合并不需要太久，比起身体结合也不算太麻烦，问题就是有一方的本人在抗拒结合，无法水到渠成的握住双手，Chase只能换个角度迂回，靠他自己的精神力让诗岛刚屈服。  
精神图景是港湾也是囚笼，不肯融合的精神体紧密贴在了一起。  
Chase将那件外套专心致志扒到了手肘处，动作很细致，抽丝剥茧扯开一层笼罩在精神体上的防御，力气巧到没有让诗岛刚受伤。  
但温柔才更让人生厌。  
精神体接触的感觉比身体触碰更糟糕，贴在一起的皮肤像是要融合在一起一样，那是精神结合的前兆。滚烫的手掌顺着肩膀一直滑到腰窝，烫得诗岛刚咬死了下唇才抑制住一声从喉咙里溢出的呻吟。  
他们两的契合度太高了，所以无论诗岛刚嘴上说了多少次拒绝，灵魂都在因为对方的靠近颤抖着雀跃。  
Chase的手还在往下，诗岛刚没忍住用力踹了一脚，正踢在小腿上。精神体用了大力气没把嘴唇咬出血，幸亏在这个地方他因为向导的贴心痛感迟钝，只是身体里灼烧般的欲望在跳跃。  
“你还真打算做到最后？”诗岛刚放开自己的嘴唇，他看不到Chase的表情，但想也知道是那张一成不变的脸：“不用为了塔的命令做到这个地步！”  
Chase扯下了诗岛刚的裤子，在这个举动中他的声音没有分毫动摇：“如果刚愿意结合的话，我可以不这么做。这是可以绕开本人意志的方法，我并不觉得有什么不对。”  
“我想救刚。”  
谁想你救，诗岛刚想。  
但可惜的事，无论诗岛刚怎么想着反抗，他都挤不出一丝力气把背上的人掀翻，精神力的枷锁扣在手腕上，已经在之前的战斗里伤痕累累的精神无力承担，就连勉力召唤出来的精神兽也被苍鹰按在了地上，毛茸茸的大尾巴炸开，雪豹的喉咙里代替主人发出了凶狠地咕噜声。  
“不要害怕，”谈话间Chase的手指已经摸到了入口处，声音比起安慰更能激怒身下的人：“不会痛的。”  
向导信誓旦旦，也确实，即使是不符合常理的将手插进了后穴，也没什么什么被撕裂的感觉，是慢慢被撑开的触感更强烈，谈不上难受，就是让诗岛刚头皮发麻，被入侵的恐惧在精神内炸开。明明该是干涩的甬道，在没有任何润滑的情况下却能自由进出，精神体不比身体，没有黏糊糊的体液，所以声音传不到耳边，触感却异常强烈，五感出众的哨兵连精神体也不例外，每一秒都传输被开拓的实态，宣告哨兵抵抗失败。  
精神世界的好处是不需要什么漫长的准备，Chase十分简单的搅弄了一下，传递给精神体一个“前戏”的暗号，就将手抽了出来。  
诗岛刚还想再挣扎一下，Chase已经俯下身，压住肩膀叼住了哨兵的后颈，这次向导没有截断传过去的痛感，被放大了无数倍的疼痛像针扎一样将大脑变得一片空白，向导已经趁着这个机会扶住腰，将自己塞了进去。  
以身体素质来说，Chase能强过大部分的哨兵，诗岛刚没想到连这部分也一样，被塞进来的性器大的有点过头，和手指完全不能相比，脖颈后面的痛感还没有完全散去，被打开到极致的穴口艰难往里吞咽着，诗岛刚觉得自己像是个被劈成两段的木柴。  
哪有做爱是这样的，不缠绵不美丽，没有抚摸，连个吻没有，痛得像是被子弹打中胸腔。  
好歹是精神体不会出血不用去看医生，疼痛很快就被向导阻隔在了外面，Chase的手指在自己咬出来的牙印上摸了摸，掐着诗岛刚的腰一鼓作气插到了最深处。诗岛刚的喉咙里短暂发出一个音节，他说不清那个哭泣的声音或者其他什么，没有了疼痛之后，其他感官就被放大了，内壁被摩擦的感觉十分强烈，在“感受”里就仿佛真的被打开一样。  
身体被填得满满的，热量要从身体里溢出来一样，这是真正的精神链接，很难想象灵魂体的交融也很会有快感，但是如同太阳般的温度凑上来的时候，诗岛刚还是感觉到了从向导那边传递过来的喜悦。  
Chase没有马上动起来，他俯下身子把手伸过来插进诗岛刚的头发里，哨兵几乎要因为高热融化在他的怀抱里，皮肤相连的地方在一点一点融合，向导下的暗示正在侵蚀哨兵的倔强。  
“刚。”向导呼唤着他的哨兵，声音就在耳朵边响起来。  
诗岛刚想去捂耳朵，这当然做不到，他有限的视线里只能看到颠倒的试剂瓶，上面的倒影着结合的两个人，看起来密不可分。  
“别废话了。”试图驱散面前的影子，诗岛刚把脸埋在了桌子上，有些自暴自弃：“要做就做。”  
哨兵控制不住自己的精神，融合已经开始，向导是在开水煮青蛙，因为太烫了跳不出去，大概很快就会被火焰吞得一干二净。  
但Chase没那么容易放过自己的哨兵，他的目的并不是体验性爱这件事的本身，他把诗岛刚的腿被折起来，搂住了腰，就着相连的姿势把人翻了过来，性器在身体里打了个转，诗岛刚差点没压抑住自己的叫声。  
手铐撞上了桌面，诗岛刚将逼出的生理眼泪又恶狠狠塞回眼眶里，腰撞上了硬邦邦的手铐和手腕的骨头，靠着Chase扶在腰上的手才没有整个人瘫软下去。  
诗岛刚不懂Chase又发什么疯，他又不是个布娃娃任由折腾，只能闭了闭眼收起里面的情绪才狠狠瞪过去，结果看过去才觉得不对劲。诗岛刚想象过Chase的表情，在他的理解里，那个家伙大约也如往常一样，像个雕刻出的木人，面色不变，连发丝也不会乱。但实际和幻想产生了偏差，Chase眼框红了一圈，双眼水润，扣子解开了一大半，脸上带着潮红，那张唇比平时更加红艳，怎么看都不像是没有动容的样子。  
“想看刚的脸。”向导说。  
就像是一束正在炸开的焰火直冲大脑，那份感情将大脑搅得一团乱，诗岛刚感觉自己是被抛出了体内一瞬间才回神，他呼吸急促了那么好几秒，体内情不自禁绞紧了，连自己的指甲掐进了皮肤里都没意识到，等到缓过神来，他脑中的经验告诉他，刚刚那是高潮了。  
没有明显的体液，但身体产生的变化逃不开向导的感知，虽然Chase什么都没说，但诗岛刚羞愧到想自杀。雪豹也把自己的脸埋在尾巴里，不试图和苍鹰打架了，充分表现和主人同进退的态度。  
Chase掐住腰动了起来，他速度不慢也不快，给了诗岛刚一点适应的空间，不必丢人的因为被摩擦的酥麻感觉哭出声来，但即使如此，感官过人的哨兵还是抑制不住自己的声音，他刚刚才高潮过，意志力正是最薄弱的时候，性器在身体里碾压过去，顶弄到敏感点上，关不住的呻吟就从牙关里漏出来。  
没有人告诉过诗岛刚精神结合的可怕，像是被柔软温暖的水拥抱，完全抵抗不了，只能随波逐流，太舒服也太温柔了，这不该是诗岛刚和Chase，他宁愿痛一点，才拥有实感。  
诗岛刚把头抬起来一点点，向导迅速伸出手托住了他的后脑勺，Chase入侵的动作没有停止，脸却蹭到了面前，顺从哨兵的意愿在唇上落下一个吻。  
皮肤是热的，嘴唇却是凉的，唇瓣贴在一起蹭了蹭，诗岛刚张了嘴，任由舌头伸出来，纠缠在一起。向导并不太懂接吻，两个人磕磕绊绊将对方嘴唇蹂躏出一道道齿痕，诗岛刚双手扣在背后借不到力，半天教不会这个傻子，气得在对方准备退出去之前把舌尖咬了一口。  
这会儿精神结合已经完成了大半，桥梁已经架起，诗岛刚能感受到向导从精神体传递来的感情，除了足以将他淹没的欲望和爱，还夹杂着震惊和一点委屈。  
近在咫尺的脸颊有着令人窒息的吸引力，诗岛刚也不知道自己雀跃和满足的心情有没有被对方听到。  
“手铐解开。”故意不回应Chase的眼神，诗岛刚晃了晃自己的手腕。  
向导眨了眨了眼，去碰诗岛刚的手臂，手铐咔哒一声自己弹开，掉在桌面上前就已经消失了踪迹。  
诗岛刚活动了一下有些僵硬的手臂，抬起来身子，伸手拽住露出半边胸膛的衣领往下拉：“接吻不是这样的。”  
哨兵吻上他唯一学生的唇，用尖利的虎牙磨蹭那瓣艳丽的下唇，他像是邀请女孩儿跳舞的绅士将那截舌头勾过来，舌尖打着转，鼻息与鼻息交错，贴合在一起的身体连一丝空气都挤不进去。  
幸好精神体不需要呼吸，哨兵对向导身上实验了自己的十八般武艺，才终于放开，退回去一点，带着那么点神气的笑意凝视他的向导。  
而Chase有些发愣，他的眼眶里满满全是诗岛刚的影子，呆了一会儿，才没头没脑的开口。  
“那个手铐是困不住刚的。”  
毕竟是哨兵本人的精神图景，即使是再怎么强大的向导，也没办法在不伤害哨兵的情况下强行打开哨兵的精神，Chase能够出现在这里，能够压制诗岛刚的原因只有一个。  
“你没有拒绝我，刚。”  
诗岛刚没有回答，他掐住Chase的脸，用力往下一扯，表情和深仇大恨也没什么区别了。  
“得了便宜还卖乖也别说出来！”  
被从精神图景里踢出来之前，向导听到了他的哨兵恼羞成怒的嘶吼。

诗岛刚第二次醒来的时候非常难受。  
大脑痛得像是被隔壁战区的大猩猩迎面揍了一拳，有轻微的轰鸣声在耳边回响，柔软的床铺带着些许刺痛，四肢软成了面条，连抬起来都够呛。  
诗岛刚在这个时候开始怀念起精神体的时候，至少能跑能跳，能揍三个Chase。  
眨了眨眼，耳朵里的声音随着清醒慢慢淡了下去，诗岛刚这才发现自己在白噪室，周围几乎没有任何声音，有一层精神屏障在笼罩他，隔绝了所有对他有害的力量。  
Chase站在床边不远的地方，隔了大概三步的距离，正看着醒来的人。  
说实话，哨兵有点不爽。  
介于精神结合后的哨兵确实对他的向导该有独占欲，诗岛刚放任了自己的不爽蔓延，他脑海里依稀还记着他是怎么被折腾的，所以口气并不好：“你站在那儿做什么……过来。”  
两个小时前诗岛刚还极度排斥来自Chase的精神安抚，而现在……  
雪豹假装看不到苍鹰落到了他背上。  
但Chase摇了摇头，他也带着对哨兵的渴望，只是脚下一步未动。  
“结合热。”向导的脸并没有在里面那么夸张，只是白皙的脸颊上有一层浮红，衣服好好的扣到了脖子下面。  
五感变得有些迟钝的哨兵这才注意到了身体的异常，他后知后觉记起来契合度太高的哨向精神结合后很容易产生结合热，身体里滚烫的血液在血管里横冲直撞，他的狂躁和渴望是有来由的。  
诗岛刚和Chase的眼睛对上，哨兵咽了咽自己的口水，再开口讲话的声音有点嘶哑：“那你更不该站在那儿。”  
“可是，刚……”  
“我才不会后悔。”抢在那张嘴里说出更让人生气的话之前，诗岛刚下了断言。  
决定了就不会磨磨唧唧反复无常，这是诗岛刚的做法，即使他偶尔有说不出口的话，但他也确实是个杀伐果断的人，如果不是确切同意了，那么无论向导做什么，精神结合都是连不上的。  
获得许可的向导花了三秒钟才反应过来，他稳住步子走过来，仅仅三步就像是走了一个世纪，刚完成这个步骤被向导拽住了手臂，两个人的身体是如出一辙的高热，那是本能生成的，由羁绊交叠起来的生理冲动。  
结合的欲望压倒了其他，仅仅的手掌与手臂的接触已经满足不了陷入结合热的两个人，白噪室太安静了，要把自己融入进对方的怀里才算是有在人间的实感。  
比较粗暴的是诗岛刚，之前在精神世界是他被限制了行动，大约是想到了这一点礼尚往来，他把Chase拉下来压在柔软的床铺里，毫不客气的开始解那件麻烦的外套，诗岛刚老早就看Chase的衣服不顺眼了，所以当他有了个把它们粗暴扔在椅子上的机会，他并没有错过。  
Chase的身体不像是个向导，不需要用太大的力气去展示，符合人类美学的肌肉覆盖在骨骼上，程度刚好在太过健壮之前打住，如果是脱了上衣和诗岛刚站在一起，有多半的人都会认错两个人的身份。  
诗岛刚坐在锻炼得正好的腹肌上，滑过那道位于胸口正中心的可怖伤口，把手掌贴到Chase的胸膛上去，隔着肋骨与皮肤，心脏在他的手心里震动收缩，频率有点快，一点也不像向导那张表情平淡的脸。身体总是比话语要诚实的多，诗岛刚双手捧住那张脸，俯下身子去啃嘴唇，确实是啃，他试图重现精神世界里那张脸，需要一点痛感和满溢出来的欲望。  
Chase的手扶住了诗岛刚的背，他被迫仰着头接受着搭档的撕咬，似是下风，但又在间隙里找准了空隙，将攻势全部化解，还反而卷住了舌尖，在对方的地盘上插下自己的占领旗。  
就学习来说，向导是个非常出色的学生，并不仅仅指他在精神攻击上的出类拔萃，在性事上也居然很有天分，只有一次的精神交融，Chase就学会了如何搅弄柔软的舌根。猎人开弓瞄准了他的猎物，这回是诗岛刚的口腔被侵犯了个遍，咽不下去的津液从紧紧贴合的唇角溢出来，黏在脸颊和发丝上。  
青出于蓝胜于蓝，诗岛刚算是真切体会到了这点。  
两张唇到喘不过气来才分开，没及时收回的舌尖拉出一条银丝，呼吸都喷在对方的脸上。诗岛刚在晕乎乎的时候还很满意自己的杰作，Chase红通通的眼眶就是证明，所以他决定奖赏一下自己的向导，伸出有些发麻的舌头，将Chase湿漉漉的脸颊舔舐干净。  
这大概比投下一枚炸弹还过分，火焰在体内越演越烈，越是触碰就越是渴望，亲吻和拥抱像是饮鸩止渴，干涸的沙漠需要吸收更多的水分才能补充自己。  
Chase是个行动派的向导，他要做什么的时候，十个诗岛刚都拦不住他，不管是精神世界还是外部。没怎么受过撩拨的Chase搂住脊背将上下换了位置，力气又大又粗暴地去脱诗岛刚的衣服，控制不住的手腕和肩膀上都捏出红痕，所幸诗岛刚也没想着拦住他，被反压回来扯开衣服的时候还抬了手，让上衣能够更好的离开身体。  
蹬掉裤子的时候花了一点功夫，不是因为诗岛刚，是因为Chase，诗岛刚也没想到那条紧身低腰裤会那么难脱，大概这都得怪向导屁股太翘还不肯穿内裤。  
哨兵本来是想说笑话，毕竟他的四角裤第一时间就被他扔到了床底，不过向导很认真的在诗岛刚也脱掉衣服之后把手掌盖了上去，还发表了感想：“刚的也很翘。”  
“还软。”  
“还……”  
“别说了！”  
脸皮不够厚的哨兵只好搂住脖子，把人拉住用直接的方法让对方闭嘴。  
Chase老老实实用伴侣的口水当零食，手从肩胛往下抚摸，手心轻柔从伤疤上擦过去，仔仔细细地似乎每一寸肌肤都不想放过。诗岛刚被摸得有点痒也有点难耐，他还想知道就这几十分钟内发生了什么，在精神世界的时候像个只会插进来的木头，换成真人了怎么经验涨了这么多？  
两个人的欲望都蓄势待发，没有阻隔地贴在一起，因为动作相互摩擦，却只是缓解得不到抒发。哨兵半点没有自己教出来的自觉，他哼了两声，腿搭上Chase的腰，小幅度的磨蹭催促。  
不过就算要做也没那么容易，在外面可不能像里面那么轻松，没有准备润滑剂，诗岛刚只能把Chase的手指含在嘴里舔得湿漉漉的，舌尖绕着手指转了两三圈，用后槽牙轻轻压了压才口齿不清说。  
“好咸。”  
Chase对这个明显是抱怨的撒娇无动于衷，他拔出自己的手指，比精神世界里更驾轻路熟的找到了该去的位置，将手指插了进去。  
润滑不够，只进了一点点，往深处挤的动作就寸步难行，初次的身体并不是那么容易攻克的堡垒，Chase只能一边在浅处顶弄一边前进。  
这时候诗岛刚又怀念起精神体的好了，这比之前的感觉更奇怪，手指凉凉的，进去的时候高热的肠壁情不自禁挤压过去，即使想要到不得了，颤抖的感觉却沿着尾椎骨一路向上爬到后脑里。诗岛刚已经深呼吸了好几次，但出众的五感不断递给他有关于手指纹路的讯息和被撕裂的疼痛，现在还很轻微，只是说不清的羞涩和恐惧抓住了心脏，他控制不住的夹紧了内壁，手抓着身下的床单紧紧握成了拳。  
向导并没有在这个时候劝诫自己的哨兵，他在精神结合的另一头收到了传递过来的感情，哨兵又在如同往常一下绷着嘴，试图压抑自己内心的感觉，长长的睫毛在颤抖着，挡住了一半的眼睛，像是被遮掩的宝石，带着湿润的露水。  
Chase在眼角落下一个吻。  
柔软的唇蹭到了睫毛上，很轻，似乎是一根羽毛落下，却又在眼角添上艳丽的红。  
“不要害怕。”Chase重复他说过的话，向导的精神力温柔从屏障里渗进去，将哨兵包围起来。  
诗岛刚见过姐姐安抚进之介的样子，他偶尔也羡慕过，这是他第一次体会到被向导安抚五感的感觉，让人懒洋洋不想动弹，觉得被向导拉着沉沦到什么样的黑暗也无所谓。  
Chase将嘴唇移到了脸颊旁边，他让诗岛刚侧躺着头靠在他的手臂上，湿漉漉的嘴唇落到耳垂，哨兵的耳朵后面还有之前被攻击之后留下的伤疤，被舌尖濡湿了，有些痒还有些胀，让诗岛刚忍不住把手指往身体吞得更深了点。  
放松之后的身体让开拓变得容易了些，肠壁在习惯了入侵了之后自动分泌出了少许肠液，被结合热折磨的身体里火焰还在蠢蠢欲动，诗岛刚的脸蹭在Chase的手臂上，一切好像都进入了正轨。  
缠绵的前戏是最折磨人的事，一切动作在哨兵的脑海里都会无限放大，这是向导的精神屏障也无法完全拦截的，除了被填充的饱胀感，还有更多说不清道不明的骚痒，伴随着被翻开蹂躏的软肉，从心脏蔓延到四肢。  
诗岛刚的角度只能看见Chase的半张脸，那张本来就漂亮的五官染了红，比诗岛雾子手里常用的那块腮红还艳丽。  
哨兵突然就不想忍耐了。  
“喂Chase，”诗岛刚拽住了向导的手臂，他露出一个似乎迎刃有余，很像是诗岛刚的放肆笑容，“你还要磨蹭到什么时候？”  
两个人的目光对上，茶色与浅褐的瞳孔互相融化着彼此，再不需要多余的语言，这份链接着的渴望已经代表了一切。  
腿被折起来，手指从身体里抽出去，取而代之的是更加火热的东西，进去之前向导从上方俯视他的哨兵，额头上的汗水从鼻尖上落下来，滴在哨兵的眼角旁，再缓缓从脸颊上流下去。  
诗岛刚闭了闭眼睛，无声的叫了一声Chase的名字，领悟了所有的人明白这份催促，他俯下身将嘴唇贴在唇角，然后将自己缓缓挤进去。  
哨兵和向导都为这一刻等待了太久，身体与灵魂被化作了同一捧河水，相互交融，再也不分你我。  
除非死亡将他们分离。  
诗岛刚紧紧搂住Chase的背，被五感放大的疼痛和结合的快感一同袭击着他的大脑，他需要更强烈的刺激来掩盖所有的情绪。  
“别停下，Chase。”哨兵向他的向导发号指令。  
而向导遵从了他。


End file.
